mystuffcozwhynotfandomcom-20200214-history
Boom Boom Pow
Boom Boom Pow 'by ''The Black Eyed Peas is a song featured in 6x19, the nineteenth episode of Season Six. It is sung by Damien, Drew, Kitty, Tina and Trevor. Lyrics '''Trevor: Gotta get get Gotta get get Gotta get get Gotta g-g-g-get-get-get get-get Damien, Drew, Tina and Kitty (Trevor): Boom boom boom (Gotta get get) Boom boom boom (Gotta get get) Boom boom boom (Gotta get get) Boom boom boom (Gotta get get) Boom boom boom (now) Boom boom boom (now) Boom boom boom Boom boom boom Trevor (Damien): Yo I got the hit that beat the block You can get that bass overload I got the that rock and roll That future flow That digital spit Next level visual shit I got that (Boom boom boom) How the beat bang (Boom boom boom) Kitty: I like that boom boom pow Them chicken jackin' my style They try to copy my swagger I'm on that next ssh now I'm so three thousand and eight You so two thousand and late I got that boom boom boom That future boom boom boom Let me get it now Damien, Drew, Tina and Kitty (Trevor): Boom boom boom (Gotta get get) Boom boom boom (Gotta get get) Boom boom boom (Gotta get get) Boom boom boom (Gotta get get) Boom boom boom (now) Boom boom boom (now) Boom boom boom Boom boom boom Drew: I'm on the supersonic boom Y'all hear the space ship zoom When when I step inside the room them girls go ape shit, uh Y'all stuck on super A-sh They're no fast stupid a bit I'm on that HD flat This beat go boom boom pow I'm a beast when you turn me on Into the future cybertron Harder, faster, better, stronger Sexin' ladies extra longer, 'cause We got the beat that bounce We got the beat that pow We got the beat that 808 That boom boom in your town Tina (Drew): People in the place If you wanna get down (down) Put your hands in the air Damien drop the beat now Damien (Trevor and Drew): Yep yep I be rockin' every beats (Yep, yep) I be rockin' every beats (Yep yep yep, yep) Drew (Trevor, Drew, Tina and Kitty): Here we go, here we go Satellite radio Y'all getting hit with (Boom boom) Beats so big I'm stepping on leprechauns Shitin' on y'all you with the (Boom boom) Shitin' on y'all you with the (Boom boom) Shitin' on y'all you with the.. This beat be bumpin' bumpin' This beat go boom boom Trevor: Let the beat rock Let the beat rock Let the beat r... Damien: This beat be bumpin' bumpin' This beat go boom boom Kitty: I like that boom boom pow Them chicken jackin' my style They try copy my swagger I'm on that next shit now I'm so three thousand and eight You so two thousand and late I got that boom boom boom That future boom boom boom Let me get it now Trevor and Damien (Drew, Tina and Kitty): Boom boom boom (gotta get get) Boom boom boom (gotta get get) Boom boom boom (gotta get get) Boom boom boom (gotta get get) Boom boom boom (Yeah) Boom boom boom (Yeah) Boom boom boom Boom boom boom